


A Stranger in Pine Hollow

by AnthemGlass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Musical Composition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short suite for fixed media based off of hapakitsune's "You and Me in the Wreckage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger in Pine Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me in the Wreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603734) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thanks to hapakitsune for write such an awesome fic. I loved it a lot and I know this tiny suite can't do it justice, but I thought I'd put it out there. Hope it's okay.

The piece is based around two chords pretty much the whole time and the music just builds around them, each time constructed differently with different feels and sounds. When I read I tend to noodle on my piano (my ADD is pretty intense when I'm near a piano) and these were the result of actually taking down what I was noodling.

<https://soundcloud.com/anthemglass-1/sets/a-stranger-in-pine-hollow>

 Contact:  Anthemglass@gmail.com


End file.
